


Собак и повязки не предлагать

by Mortiferum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Hand Feeding, Humor, M/M, pirate!taehyung, qunari!Namjoon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: — Я за собакой пришёл.— А как же повязка?— И повязку тоже... верни.





	Собак и повязки не предлагать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/gifts).



> Намджуни — племянник Аришока, Тэхён — племянник Изабеллы. Написано на др моему вредному ребёночку, с которым мы делим одини и те же ебанутые фаноны и арихоуков как отп.

В доках холодно, солёно и сыро, грязно-зелёные водоросли липнут к гниющим доскам, и откуда-то сверху по камням спускается пьяный смех. Кто-то храпит за огромными ящиками, набитыми сеном и несуществующим товаром, и кроме этого в доках слышен только тихий плеск воды об днища. Намджун любит прогорклый холодный воздух и тёмное, почти чёрное небо. Лагерь кунари стоит где-то за спиной, огороженный от всех забором и мрачными стражами, и Намджуну не стоило бы уходить, но он не может, четыре условные стены душат хуже ошейника. Наверное, он так и должен себя чувствовать, неофициальная ссылка не предполагает развлечений и поклонов в ноги, но одного строгого взгляда Аришока, которого Намджун так по-человечески зовёт _дядя_ , хватает, чтобы мерзкое ощущение нашкодившего щенка липло до следующего утра. Один раз Аришок рассказывает ему легенду, явно подцепленную у одного человека (или гнома, но Намджун в этом меньше уверен), как непослушных или неподходящих по нужным для людей параметрам мабари выкидывали в море, привязав к лапам камни. То же шло к полукровкам, и за что Намджун был благодарен — на серой коже не видно постыдного румянца. Легенда была явной ложью, судя по суровой морщинке на лбу Аришока и чересчур выдержанно-строгому взгляду, которые появлялись, когда Аришок сомневался, но во второй раз Намджун слушать не хотел. И всё же.  
Доки, со всеми их недостатками, были убежищем. Намджун не верит в то, что Аришок не знает о его похождениях, даже кунари слушают человеческие сплетни, и люди вряд ли молчат о двухметровом полукровке, по ночам сидящем у воды. Что Аришок точно не скажет — что весь лагерь устал от пытливого ума Намджуна, ставящего под сомнение абсолютно всё. Даже суровым дядям нужен отдых. Намджун злобно пинает мелкий камушек и смотрит, как он с глухим всплеском исчезает в воде. Иногда ему тоже хочется так — исчезнуть. Но Аришок выловит за рога и заставит рассказывать всю философию кун, стоя на коленях в углу — в лучшем случае.  
Вода под голыми ногами холодная, будто на грани превращения в лёд, но Намджун с каким-то детским упорством смотрит, как исчезает ступня в темноте и как медленно проступает обратно. Болтать ногами в море тоже не самая умная вещь, которую он делал, но это успокаивает. Не успокаивает приближающийся пиратский смех и песни, из строк которых выкинута половина слов. Хоук сказал, что новые пираты заняли почти все доки, и, с наглой улыбкой, добавил, что их капитан — любимый племянник Изабелы, и Намджун готов был поклясться, как дрогнуло лицо Аришока, уже готового отдать приказ передушить пару из них.  
Намджун чувствует чей-то тяжёлый взгляд лопатками, но доки пусты, за исключением спящих тел. Оружие Намджун тоже принципиально не берёт и принцип кунари «сначала бей — потом разбирайся» крайне осуждает, но, может быть, Аришок не был так неправ. Вода кажется колючей, и Намджун разочарованно ставит ноги на холодный камень, смотря, как вода оставляет мокрые отпечатки. Ночь не задалась с самого начала. Стоило остаться в лагере и смотреть на воду, слушая мерное дыхание старших кунари, до страшного совпадающее друг с другом.  
Прикосновение к плечу почему-то заставляет вздрогнуть, и Намджун не знает, почему не оборачивается, когда чувствует чьи-то губы, касающиеся уха:  
— Таким красивым мальчикам опасно гулять одним в подобных местах.  
Намджун цепенеет, когда слышит тихий смешок, и не двигается, когда те же губы кусают кончик острого уха. Три удара сердца спустя Намджун оборачивается, но доки абсолютно пусты, и словно в подтверждение откуда-то справа доносится особенно сильный храп упившегося до потери сознания пьяницы.  
Холодный солёный ветер неприятно мажет по голой шее; повязки на ней тоже нет.

***

— Подожди, — говорит Хоук, фамильярно рассевшись на коленях у Аришока и чистя украденный у кого-то апельсин.  
Аришок хмуро смотрит в одну точку максимально убийственным взглядом, но кунари молчат — даже живущий неполных два месяца в Киркволле Намджун научился _не спрашивать._  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что какой-то мужик просто взял и спёр твою повязку, пока ты думал о вечном и том, как сделать жизнь Аришока ещё тяжелее?  
— Пират, — поправляет Намджун. — Это был пират.  
— Ага, — кивает Хоук и подносит дольку апельсина Аришоку ко рту.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Аришок безропотно открывает рот. Наверное, бормочет про себя что-нибудь про то, как мы должны смотреть в лицо испытаниям на нашем жизненном пути, думает Намджун. Хоук беззаботно облизывает пальцы и скалится в сторону упорно не смотрящего на него Аришока.  
Намджун уже собирается сказать, что эта повязка имела ценность не собственную, а памятную — её подарила Бетани, потому что повязка оказалась похожей на её собственную, и, в отличие от старшего Хоука, Бетани Намджуну действительно нравилась, — как Хоук наигранно трёт переносицу и рассудительно говорит:  
— Намджун.  
— Это я, — тяжело вздыхает Намджун.  
— Не хочу осквернять уши твоего достопочтенного дядюшки словами, которые произношу при своём, но каким хреном какой-то человек-пират мог стащить что-то... — Хоук делает выразительный жест рукой; Аришок осторожно кладёт свою ладонь тому на живот, поддерживая — Хоук постоянно ёрзает и едва ли не сваливается с колен. — У тебя.  
— Я задумался, — оправдывается Намджун.  
— Он задумался, — нежно повторяет Хоук для Аришока, будто тот не слышал. Аришок, впрочем, продолжает игнорировать обоих.  
Намджун снова злобно пинает подвернувшийся под ногу камушек, будто может попасть им вредному Хоуку прямо в лоб. Если бы. Тогда, пожалуй, уже Аришок выкинет его за рога в море.  
— Бедная Бетани, — театрально вздыхает Хоук, докармливая остатки апельсина Аришоку, — её сердце будет разбито.  
Намджун только кривится и отворачивается. С Бетани он объяснится как-нибудь сам, раз от Хоука помощи никакой. Хоук тем временем начинает теребить заплетённые (им же) в косички волосы Аришока, прижимаясь ближе и одной рукой водя по голой груди. Все кунари усиленно делают вид, что крайне заинтересованы в трещинах старых киркволльских плит и забившейся многовековой пыли улиц, в чём угодно, только не в край обнаглевшем бородатом дураке с напрочь отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения. Намджун думает, какую причину назвать, чтобы его выпустили из лагеря без вопросов, но никто его не останавливает, наверное, понимают, почему. Намджун до заката бродит по окрестностям Киркволла, возвращаясь обратно под ночь, только чтобы найти себя стоящим всё в тех же пахнущих солью и ржавой кровью доках.

Намджун смотрит на стоящие поодаль от торговых пиратские корабли — они выглядят, как обычные, но что-то выдаёт их: невидимое чувство братства или неизгладимый отпечаток, остающийся после всей жизни вместе. Вычислить, кто забрал повязку, конечно, ещё сложнее, чем заставить Хоука вести себя прилично, но, может быть, матросы хоть как-то проникнутся двухметровым ростом и четырьмя рогами. Комплекция Намджуна уступала мощно сложенным кунари из-за разбавления крови человеческой, как всю воинственность и подчинение заменило любопытство и гибкий ум, но Намджун всё ещё оставался выше почти всех людей, а рога, как он продолжал надеяться, выглядели угрожающе. Гном — Варрик — сравнил Намджуна с котёнком, которому привязали к голове веточки и заставили рычать, а Бетани на всём серьёзе называет его _милым_ , но семья Хоука не может судить беспристрастно: у Хоука пожизненный пропуск в лагерь, и ни один кунари не посмеет его тронуть. Разве что по приказу Аришока. Который тот никогда не отдаст, потому что Хоук — его персональное мягкое место, как для Намджуна — море.  
Намджун сурово пялится на пришвартованные корабли, будто одним взглядом может заставить команду выйти на сушу и указать на виноватого. За повязку обидно, но ещё обидней от того, что Аришок не заступился, и если бы Намджун попробовал возмутиться, дядя ответил бы что-нибудь в духе про слишком большую долю человека в нём. Иногда Намджун не понимает, как это может быть проблемой, но _полукровке_ многое не дано понять. Наверное, стоит быть благодарным за то, что его, как тех мабари из легенд, не выкинули со скалы ещё в детстве. Хотя, может быть, и стоило.  
Намджун выдёргивает себя из мыслей, как только чувствует загривком _его._ Для человека он движется слишком бесшумно, настолько, что обострённые чувства кунари не успевают отдать сигнал тревоги. Намджуну кажется, как он слышит чужое мерное дыхание, и едва успевает прикусить язык, прежде чем попросить вернуть повязку — это будет слишком даже по человеческим меркам. Вежливость вежливостью, но Намджун — суровый рогатый мужик. Или что-то около, как говорил ему Хоук.  
— На месте твоего дяди я бы не выпускал такую драгоценность из вида, — слова горячей волной опаляют шею. — Иначе её может украсть какой-нибудь плохой пират.  
Намджун протягивает руку, чтобы схватить, но вздрагивает от прикосновения металла к коже. Намджун дотрагивается до уха, куда незнакомец надел серьгу — особенную, сделанную под уши кунари, — и ни разу не сомневается, что она золотая. Когда Намджун оборачивается, позади предсказуемо никого нет.

***

— Теперь ты знаешь, что он высокий, поздравляю, — говорит растрёпанный Хоук, которого такой вредный Намджун разбудил чуть ли не по восходу солнца.  
Аришок тоже сидит максимально недовольно, но попыток отчитать отпрыска не делает, и Намджун расценивает это как хороший знак.  
Хоук на этот раз торчит позади трона и щипает кончики самых больших рогов Аришока. Намджун в который раз поражается дрессировке остальных кунари, потому что у него всё ещё много вопросов к дяде, тех самых, за которые он ему все пять рогов обломает.  
— Это... не помогает, — напоминает Намджун, у которого, вообще-то, проблема.  
Хоук согласно хмыкает и рисует что-то пальцами на голых, ещё без наплечников, плечах Аришока.  
— Он подарил тебе серьгу, — серьёзно говорит Хоук. — Это любовь.  
Аришок очень тяжело вздыхает, и Намджун догадывается, что тот снова думает про беспорядок в этом проклятом городе, но Аришок мог бы и поступиться ради родного племянника. В конце концов, племянник у него один, а Хоуков много. Правда, такой, как этот, слава Кун, только один.  
— Он всё ещё не вернул мне повязку.  
— Обязательно предъяви ему это в следующий раз, — кивает Хоук.  
Намджун хочет сказать, что Хоук явно знает больше, чем говорит, но только молча уходит в таверну гнома, который наливает ему бесплатно и предоставляет самый незаметный угол, насколько вообще кунари может быть незаметным. Ещё гном — Варрик — говорит, что для породы Аришока Намджун вышел очень даже ничего, по крайней мере, не гнушается общаться с другими расами и выпивкой, в отличие от угрюмого старшего сородича, категорически отказывающегося раз за разом посетить прекрасное, совершенно приличное, заведение Варрика. Намджун правда не знает, что на это ответить. Через какое-то время в «Висельника» заваливается грустный Андерс с ворчащим Фенрисом и, заметив подпирающего лестницу рогами Намджуна, пускается в долгое повествование о своих днях, будучи Стражем, через каждое слово поминая королеву, которая сдружилась с кунари — только нормальным, а не Аришоком. Фенрис, конечно же, выглядит крайне заинтересованным в пьяном бормотании одержимого. Намджун малодушно думает, что из всей компании Хоука он был бы рад видеть Бетани, но та, наверное, слишком занята в поместье, и Намджун не станет надоедать. Когда в таверне становится слишком жарко и громко от людей и гномов, Намджун молча выскальзывает на улицу через заднюю дверь и идёт обратно. В доки.

Это продолжается с месяц: Намджун приходит к кораблям, и призрачный пират подходит сзади, говорит, задевая губами ухо или шею, и растворяется обратно во тьме, каждый раз оставляя что-нибудь после себя. Намджун носит три ряда колец с цепочками на рогах, его уши теперь полностью закованы в золото, шею обвивает цепочка с какой-то сложной гравировкой, а когда Намджун приносит в лагерь драгоценные камни, Аришок натурально рычит. Но не выкидывает, и на том спасибо. От подколов Хоука горят уши и щёки, но на его резонный вопрос, почему Намджун носит подаренные украшения (и так не попросит свою повязку обратно), Намджун отвечает что-то пространно-философское, надеясь, что для неискушённого он прозвучит, как настоящий кунари. Судя по гримасе Хоука, кажется, срабатывает.  
Намджун не то чтобы против этого, но ему _непонятно_ , почему пират до сих пор не показывает лица, и зачем отдавать такие дорогие вещи, забрав при этом простой кусок ткани. Теперь Намджун ходит в доки и днём, пытаясь отыскать между снующих рабочих, бродяг и матросов своего загадочного вора, но дневной свет словно смешивает голоса и лица в одно огромное размытое пятно. Намджун бы отыскал его по голосу, но так и не слышит его.  
Хоук продолжает настаивать, что Намджун глупый и не понимает очевидного, а потом снисходительно пытается погладить по голове, свесившись с колен Аришока, и чуть не навернувшись в процессе. Намджун только раздражённо отмахивается. Для такого опытного и умного, Хоук сам подозрительно много молчит, больше увлечённо рассказывая, как он снова поговорил с Гамленом, или как мило пёс лежал пузом вверх и хрюкал, пока Хоук это самое пузо чесал, и Аришок выглядит слушающим — по крайней мере, он кивает в ключевые моменты, и Хоуку, кажется, этого достаточно. Отвратительно, думает Намджун. Но выбор дяди осудить не в силах. 

Всё меняется одним утром, когда возмутительно бодрый Хоук распахивает ворота и кричит нараспев «Аришок, любовь моя!», что, наверное, его слышно в Верхнем Городе, и будит весь лагерь.  
— У меня собаку украли, — говорит Хоук, откусывая кусок от уже где-то стащенного яблока.  
— Это не я, — честно говорит Намджун и смотрит на Аришока в подтверждение.  
— Да я знаю, — пожимает плечами Хоук и достаёт порядком помятую бумагу из кармана. — Вот.  
Аришок читает её минуты две и поднимает взгляд на Хоука. Что-то среднее между «я убью тебя прямо сейчас» и теми фразами, которые доносятся от пиратских попоек у Варрика.  
— Моя бедная собачка, — всхлипывает Хоук. — Такая маленькая и несчастная. Что он будет без меня делать.  
Намджун вопросительно смотрит на Аришока, но тот продолжает уничтожать взглядом перебудившего весь лагерь Хоука, который для потерявшего любимую собаку хозяина выглядит подозрительно довольно.  
— Такая маленькая, — снова ноет Хоук. — И такая бедная.  
— Иди в доки, — сдаётся Аришок.  
Намджун не успевает возразить, прежде чем Хоук оживляется и поясняет:  
— Твой воздыхатель, устав от твоей безынициативности, стащил моего прекрасного малыша, и согласен отдать его взамен на тебя, поэтому иди возвращать мою собаку, и без собаки чтобы я тебя тут не видел.  
— Это даже не твой лагерь, — отвечает Намджун, но Хоук уже слишком занят серьгами в ушах Аришока, чтобы ответить.  
Намджун надеется, что его уход выглядел крайне обиженным. В душе он сам знает, что это абсолютно не так.

На этот раз прямо у спуска Намджун ждёт какой-то подозрительный пират, который многозначительно хмыкает и делает преувеличенный жест в сторону кораблей. Намджуну хочется развернуться и бежать в лагерь, но гордость берёт своё, и Намджун оправдывается, что это только ради мабари — пёс Хоука и впрямь крайне очаровательный. Из всех кунари он не фыркает только на Намджуна, и от этого, почему-то, иррационально приятно. Пират провожает до трапа и останавливается, говоря:  
— Кэп ждёт.  
Намджун нацепляет самое бесстрастное лицо, которое он видел у дяди, и снова напоминает себе, что он — суровый рогатый мужик (и не что-то вроде), и будет вести себя достойно кунари. Повторяет ровно до тех пор, пока двери капитанской каюты не отрезают его от остального мира.  
Намджун не считает, что разбирается в людях и, тем более, человеческой красоте, но сидящий перед ним мужчина — красивый. С выгоревшими на солнце до песочного волосами и выжженной до бронзового кожей, кажущейся темнее, чем есть, под белой свободной рубашкой, вырез которой показывает безволосую гладкую грудь. От свечей тёмные глаза кажутся чёрными, и внимание, с которым тот самый призрак (в этом Намджун уверен) изучает Намджуна... смущает. Намджун опускает глаза, только чтобы наткнуться на красную ткань, обвивающую шею.  
— Моя повязка, — говорит он, хмурясь.  
— Может быть, — голос пирата грудной и глубокий, и от него, почему-то, бегут мурашки по позвоночнику.  
Может быть, потому, что Намджун на чужой территории, один и не защищённый, а может быть, потому, что Намджун впервые видит такого. Хоук, наверное, тоже красивый, но он привычный и свой, и Намджун никогда об этом не задумывался, как сейчас, глядя на свою повязку на чужой шее.  
— Подойди и забери, — пират подмигивает и скалится, и Намджун отчётливо ощущает себя ребёнком.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, делая осторожный первый шаг, будто боясь запутаться в собственных ногах.  
— Капитан. Но для тебя Тэхён.  
Тэхён. Намджуну нравится.  
Он обходит стол из цельного дерева, на котором стоит бутылка вина и тарелки с едой, и до Намджуна доходит — неужели он позвал его на _ужин_?  
— Я за собакой пришёл, — говорит Намджун, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— А как же повязка? — спрашивает Тэхён, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век.  
— И повязку тоже... верни.  
Намджуну стыдно за своё запинание — большой и страшный рогатый мужик, как же, — но Тэхёну, кажется, нравится, потому что он скалится и жестом подзывает ближе. Намджун недоверчиво придвигается к нечестному капитану.  
— А правда, что у вас рога чувствительные? — спрашивает невзначай Тэхён, рассматривая свои поразительно аккуратные ногти.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Намджун.  
— Да так.  
Намджун дотрагивается до рогов — с чего бы им быть чувствительными, это же просто кости.  
— Нет, — говорит он.  
— Нет? — расстроенно переспрашивает Тэхён, смешно поднимая брови.  
Намджун отрицательно качает головой.  
— Ну, ты можешь и врать мне, Намджуни, — говорит Тэхён, снова возвращаясь к своим пальцам. — Вот если бы я мог сам потрогать.  
— Я не дам потрогать свои рога, — возмущается Намджун.  
— А что дашь? — нагло подмигивает Тэхён, и Намджун чувствует, как приливает кровь к щекам.  
Хоук слишком дорого заплатит за своего мабари.  
— Верни собаку, — требует Намджун, теребя руками пояс в попытке сбежать от чужого взгляда.  
Тэхён долго и изучающе смотрит на него, а потом вздыхает, как Аришок, когда Намджун задаёт тысячный «а почему» на очередной постулат Кун.  
— Да не брал я никакой собаки, дома она у него, дома, — Тэхён красиво взмахивает рукой. — Мне нужен был повод, Намджуни.  
Намджун пару раз моргает, а потом начинает кусать губу.  
— Повод для чего?  
— Чтобы увидеться с тобой лицом к лицу, глупый, — Тэхён мягко улыбается. — И предложить тебе украсть тебя, чтобы показать прекрасный дивный мир.  
— То есть, мабари у Хоука? — уточняет Намджун, игнорируя полностью непристойное предложение, перебивающее по наглости даже Хоука.  
— Спит, полагаю, пузом вверх у камина, — согласно наклоняет голову Тэхён.  
Намджун впервые думает о том, чтобы взять оружие в руки. Дядя слишком избаловал человека, и раз никто не собирается заниматься его воспитанием, придётся это сделать Намджуну.  
— Так не дашь рога потрогать? — с надеждой спрашивает Тэхён.  
— Не дам, — задумчиво отзывается Намджун, продумывая все возможные планы мести.  
Тэхён вздыхает настолько горестно, что Намджун почти хочет забрать свои слова обратно. Но рогатый он суровый мужик или кто.  
— Ты, кажется, пришёл что-то забрать, — Тэхён теребит повязку пальцем, и Намджун не может не заметить, как красиво это у него выходит.  
— Зачем ты вообще её украл? — спрашивает он, открывая виноградину с ветки, и слышит, как ободряюще хмыкает Тэхён.  
— Я украл твою повязку, Намджуни, потому что ты украл моё сердце, — Тэхён отвечает обезаруживающе честно и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
Намджун не находит, что ответить.  
Тэхён смотрит на него с минуту, и лёгкая улыбка то появляется, то исчезает в неверном свете свечей на точёных губах. Тэхён красивый. И Намджун, кажется, уже про это думал.  
— Ну... отдай, — выдавливает Намджун из себя и требовательно протягивает руку.  
— Я уже сказал — возьми, — Тэхён квадратно улыбается и откидывается в кресле, показывая длинную смуглую шею.  
Намджун вздыхает, признавая поражение, и подходит вплотную, наклоняясь к Тэхёну. Под внимательным взглядом неуютно, и Намджун фиксирует взгляд на подбородке, но мелькающий между розовых губ язык сбивает с важной задачи. Узел повязки предсказуемо оказывается сзади шеи, но Тэхён не делает ни малейших попыток, чтобы помочь. Намджун сопит от усердия, пытаясь аккуратно развязать, но пальцы перестают слушаться, а внимание сбивается на Тэхёна — очень довольного и явно забавляющегося происходящим Тэхёна.  
Губы Тэхёна, поразительно мягкие и горячие, против его собственных, тоже — не помогают. Намджун замирает, цепляясь за жалобно скрипящую повязку, и Тэхён медленно ведёт языком по нёбу, выжидая, пока Намджун соберёт себя обратно, чтобы ответить. Но Намджун только трясётся, и Тэхён уверенно разгибает его пальцы и усаживает к себе на колени, не переставая целовать. Из-за разницы в росте неудобно, Тэхёну приходится запрокидывать голову, а Намджуну — наклоняться, но Тэхён и не думает отрываться, кусает за нижнюю губу, ухмыляется в поцелуй и кусает снова. Намджун думает, что его сердце сейчас сломает пару рёбер.  
Тишина после поцелуя оглушающая и неловкая, и Намджун не знает, куда деть взгляд, руки и себя самого, поэтому дёргает Тэхёна за несчастную повязку и говорит:  
— Снимай.  
— Ты первый, — отвечает Тэхён ему в шею и кладёт руку на штаны.  
Намджун правда не знает, что сказать.


End file.
